


助人为乐

by fragoleeeee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragoleeeee/pseuds/fragoleeeee
Summary: 助人为乐的故事。
Relationships: Marwin Hitz / Robert Lewandowski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	助人为乐

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想写个车，但其实肉也挺无味的。

助人为乐

·一个助人为乐的beta.随手(？)帮助Omega 的故事  
·有车，天雷，慎点,ooc  
·美人鱼和王子的比喻出自lof 一条水煮鱼 太太

莱万在被希茨摁在浴室的墙上接吻时，脑子里还在努力回想自己以前有在什么其他场合和他有过什么交集么？他觉得自己应该是早就知道有希茨这么个人的存在的，毕竟都在德甲混了那么些年。不过他们一直没有什么交流，希茨也没给莱万留下什么特别的印象。毕竟，德甲的大门对于莱万来说是一视同仁的，他是个好中锋，这一点是没人会怀疑。不过自希茨转会到莱万的老东家多特蒙德以来，莱万对希茨有了些新的认识。可能是因为面对多特蒙德的时候，莱万想要破门的好胜欲望会更甚于平时，自然也会稍稍多留意一下老东家的门前的人。  
希茨不是一门，但偏偏面对拜仁的次数却不少，有他在时，球队取得的成绩倒也还不错。18年冬天德比的时候，希茨表现神勇，一口气拦住了莱万的两个进球。抱住球的时候，希茨坐在草坪上，抬起头笑了笑，淡色的额发散下来一缕，就是那个时候莱万开始对这个因曾经参与进球而闻名的瑞士门将有了些兴趣。挺温柔也挺好看，笑容还有点熟悉，莱万在心里默默地嘀咕，然后下意识地松了口气，庆幸自己不在发情期，情绪稳定状态佳，至于进球嘛可以慢慢来。  
不过，那天是多特蒙德赢了比赛，3比2，多特队长罗伊斯和拜仁前锋莱万各自进了两颗，新援帕科则继续着黑黄9号的传奇，补了一脚定胜局，那天所有人都把莱万和罗伊斯这对从前的旧搭档当做比赛的焦点，但莱万心里其实想的是那个拦住自己进球的金发门将，马文.希茨。  
19年德国杯的决赛时，一门布尔基受伤了，于是乎又是希茨面对拜仁来守护多特的球门。那天赛前握手时，莱万特地看了一眼希茨紫色队服的背后——原来是35号。其实莱万那天状态不太好，发情期好像提前来了，他只希望赛前匆匆用上的抑制剂能够真正派上用场。  
踢到35分钟的时候，在扑球的希茨和格雷茨卡撞在了一起，不知怎么的，莱昂和其他几名多特球员起了冲突。莱万本来在几米开外，可能是因为omega的身份，他平时是不爱劝架的，不知怎么的，那天他一激动也冲到人群中去拉架，混乱中他看到希茨对他眨了眨眼睛，说了些什么，好像是叫他别担心，性格极好的瑞士人看着双方球员因为自己而起了争执，很是无奈的样子。莱万笑了笑，失神了半秒，这才发现希茨还挺高的，足足比自己高了大半个脑袋，他甚至要仰着头才能很好的和希茨对话。也是，门将嘛，当然是高的。不知怎么的，莱万觉得心绪有些烦躁，像是被猫爪踩过的琴键，响起些没有规律的噪音。裁判结束这场冲突后，莱万快速地越过那一群黑黄色的年轻人，转身回到自己的半场里。  
事实证明，希茨是真的自带德比胜利光环，又或者，想要在多特蒙德的主场拿走胜利本身就挺难的，最后是多特2比0战胜了拜仁，成功夺得德国超级杯。莱万一点也不想久留——他明显感觉到抑制剂的药效快要过了，他不想在好几万观众面前直播着求别人标记自己。可这是决赛，踢完还不算数还得留下来看颁奖典礼。对于一个职业球员来说，有什么比在发情期看自己的前任在前东家举起奖杯更折磨的呢？莱万着实郁闷，即使他确信已经戴上队长袖标的罗伊斯不会多分给自己一分一毫的眼神和注意力——说来有些残忍，但把彼此当空气可能是他们最后的默契。他们纠葛不清了好多年，最后是莱万受不了了，偷偷把标记洗掉了，罗伊斯自那以后就没有和他联系过，但事后莱万的账户里多了一笔钱，正好是洗去标记的钱。莱万当然不缺钱，只是罗伊斯觉得这是alpha该做的。

莱万几乎是第一个离开现场的，尽管他的腿有些发软，但他还是尽量走得很快。他可不想待会和一群光裸着的alpha们一起换衣服冲澡，这实在不太安全。虽然他到现在也没有稳定的关系，但由于上一段恋情破裂带来的尴尬他已经全然拒绝和队友睡觉了。  
但他确实没料到自己会遇见希茨，一个脱掉紫色球衣和手套，光裸着上身的希茨。守门员的上半身总是练得比较壮，但配上希茨柔和的浅色长卷发也并不违和，在走廊惨白的灯光下，笑容弧度都完美的希茨像是上个世纪迪士尼出品的王子。这的确是一具很理想的身体，各种意义上的实用，莱万吞了吞口水，努力把眼神从对方清晰动人的人鱼线上移开，希望自己的信息素不要不争气的散发出来。  
“嗨，罗伯特，你还好吗？”是希茨先开了口，那笑容并不客套，倒是有几分认真的关心。  
“我......还好，谢谢。”莱万艰难地挤出笑容，几乎是有些绝望地发现，熟悉的甜橙味溢出来了。尽管这里并没有什么alpha的气息，但合理推断，下一秒他的裤子会湿掉。  
“你，需要我帮忙吗？”希茨犹豫了一下，伸手碰了碰莱万的肩膀。  
那样一个轻微的触碰好像带来了巨大的威力，莱万瞬间融化成一杯满溢的甜橙汁，他只好大口呼吸着，如同被人捏住的鱼。

希茨半是抱，半是搀扶地把莱万带到了客队更衣室里最隐秘的一个浴室里，好吧，其实莱万对这座球场的构造可能比希茨还要熟悉，但事发突然，他确实得向希茨借点体力。按照惯例，拜仁的球员不会在对方的更衣室停留太久。在被希茨摁在冰凉的墙壁上前，莱万用最后一丝理智给带队的工作人员发了短信说自己今天就不和球队一起回去了。很快地，在哗啦哗啦的水声里，他听到拜仁球员们三三两两地离开了更衣室。这让他松了一口气，安心享受希茨送给他的，一个简单的手活儿。  
莱万一边爽得吸气，一边忍不住伸手去确认那些柔软的长发是否真的来自希茨本人——这实在是有点疯狂，谁能想到呢？多特的门将会半蹲在浴室里给拜仁前锋打手枪呢。希茨的前戏和他本人看起来一样，温柔细致有耐心，在把莱万顶到墙上时也贴心地托住了他的后脑勺。这或许也和他不是进攻欲望强烈而是中立的beta有关。噢，中立的瑞士人。莱万在希茨手里射出来的前一秒脑子里其实是一句无关紧要的吐槽。  
但发情的omega根本做不到冷静和耐心，莱万只想把希茨礼尚往来地口到射之后快些被填满。他实在太渴望滚烫的性器了，beta当然也很好——从安全的角度出发，Beta甚至是比alpha 更适合作为临时伴侣，他们更冷静，也不会凭着本能就标记处于弱势的omega .  
但莱万不得不承认，希茨的活儿并不比他睡过的alpha们差，他好像一直很隐忍克制，带着一丝让人捉摸不透的旁观态度，仿佛观察莱万的反应更让他有感觉。  
最后是他们俩一起到达了高潮，莱万绵绵地趴在希茨的肩膀上，低声哀求让希茨别忙着退出来。希茨愣了大概一秒，用嘴唇碰了下莱万侧颈——那是让莱万都吃惊的亲昵。  
“是这里吗？”希茨用上唇的唇峰轻轻摩挲这莱万的腺体，半眯着的眼里满是好玩的探究，如同某种大型猎犬在摆弄一个迷你玩具。  
“嗯......”莱万只觉得疲劳，希茨的金发被更衣室的白色灯光衬托得过于耀眼了，他并不想理会身旁beta 对他身体的探索。莱万的不拒绝被当成了默许，瑞士人转而用舌尖去舔舐那一小块带着芬芳甜橙气息的软肉，仿佛稍稍用力就可以捅破一个饱满浑圆的橙子。  
“别......别舔了。”莱万不得不阻止了瑞士人，在他再一次硬起来之前——他可不想在多特的更衣室里再来一次。

那天结束后，莱万坐在希茨的车上，不知道该不该开口说点什么——他自己也不知道怎么稀里糊涂就上了男人的车，身边的男人戴着金丝边的眼睛，细细的金属架穿过金色的卷发，是那种斯文到不像职业球员的感觉。  
“咳，你平时上场会受影响吗？”莱万说着，眼睛却盯着窗外陌生又熟悉的街景，他确实很久没有像这样，慢慢地，不急不躁地穿过多特蒙德的街道了。  
这里是他梦想开始的地方，就算记忆模糊，感觉也还是鲜明的。  
“我会带隐形眼睛。”希茨笑着眨了眨眼睛，开始解开安全带，示意莱万到家了。  
希茨的家整洁得不像是单身汉，设计简洁，整个色调是明黄亮橙的暖色调。书架上的书多得不像是个足球运动员，拿书做装饰也不是这么用的。莱万走进一看，有不少是关于经济学的，莱万瘪了瘪嘴——看来希茨是多特蒙德的兼职会计的传闻是真的了。  
阳台上葱葱郁郁的绿植也让这座房子的生命含量高得不像是单身男人常住的地方，不知怎么的，莱万脑海里浮现出休息日的希茨带着眼镜品着茶坐在阳台上看书的模样，这种生活可以过到70岁。真是个古怪的瑞士人。  
正想着，希茨就从厨房探出头来问莱万需要吃点什么，身上还傻乎乎地围着围裙。但很遗憾，正处于发情期的莱万第一反应是，要是能和穿着围裙的希茨在厨房里来一次就好了，你不能忽视这一点，希茨是个从不刻意但时时刻刻都在散发性感的家伙。  
“哦，不，谢谢......”莱万摇了摇头，“我是说我现在不需要吃东西。”我需要的是一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，谁会跟着陌生男人回家只是为了吃饭啊。  
“听着，马文，我是个OMEGA，你知道的......”莱万尽力把话说得直白。  
“噢，抱歉。”金发beta 走过来，贴近莱万的侧颈压低声线小声的说“现在你享有对我的支配权，请你坐上来吧。”

莱万迷迷糊糊地就坐上了料理台，那里是冷冰冰的金属质感。他们一直在接吻，希茨的舌尖富有耐心地顶进莱万的口腔，掠过柔软那些组织，这引导这莱万也不得不做出些回应。他们的舌头交缠在一起，唾液滑过嘴角，不一会儿，莱万就觉得面部肌肉都酸胀了，他觉得自己需要停下来大口大口地喘息。  
瑞士人的前戏实在是太有耐心，莱万撑着双手仰着头喘气时，希茨已经褪下了他的裤子，埋下头给他口交了。莱万很想守住自己，已经被弄射过几轮了，实在有些丢脸。  
莱万觉得自己的下半身全是黏糊糊的触感，不仅仅是阴茎在流出液体，他的后穴也湿了。但偏偏料理台是凉的，这让他有些不耐烦地扭动起来。  
希茨也注意到了莱万的不满，他从莱万的双腿泥泞间抬起头，眼睛里是询问。  
“是的，就是现在，请你进来。”莱万有些自暴自弃地说，他不明白为什么眼前这个高大的男人总是需要自己如此直白露骨的表达需求。有时候他真希望希茨是个蛮不讲理的alpha 横冲直撞地操进来就好，不需要礼貌和尊重也可以。  
但希茨是个beta，他没有要征服谁的意愿，他只是想要安全合理的性爱，建立在双方都同意的基础上。  
“那么现在你可以......翻个身......”希茨吞了吞口水，喉结滑动着。  
于是莱万变成了背对着希茨的姿势，希茨双手撑着料理台上，头放在莱万肌肉结实的肩膀上，没有任何预告的，直接把阴茎顶了进去。  
“草！”莱万没想到自己会直接被逼出眼泪来，被手淫和被插入的快感完全不是一个量级，他感觉自己已经被打开了。现在他相信了，在更衣室那次希茨只是为了解救他的燃眉之急。接下来才是正餐。  
但希茨要谨慎得多，他听到莱万呜咽的哭腔很快就停了下来，关切地看着莱万。  
“你还好吗？罗伯特。”希茨本意是要停下来，但过于关切地向前靠反而让自己更深入了一点。莱万甚至能清晰地感受到埋在自己体内的东西的形状。  
莱万被这猛然地小幅度冲撞弄得直不起腿来，他觉得自己快交代了。  
“我没事，请你......不必停下来。”莱万说得有些艰难，发情期的本能让他下意识地用屁股去迎合对方的阴茎。尤其是在知道和beta发生关系的安全性以后，他似乎更加肆无忌惮地放任着自己的欲望，说话也越发地口无遮拦。  
再一次流出液体以后，莱万已经累到要靠在希茨的肩膀上才能站稳了，他能感觉到这间屋子的甜橙香气已经超标了，自己就是一只被拧干水分的橙子，已经挤不出一滴的那种——这太疯狂了，谁能想到，他在德比结束后被死敌的门将带回家搞在了一起。  
但他知道瑞士人会保守这个秘密，他是可靠的可以依赖的。

鉴于厨房已经被他们俩折腾得面目全非，希茨在休息的时候订了外卖——赶在所有店铺打烊之前。  
或许是为了缓解尴尬，吃饭的时候莱万主动捡了话题要聊天。他说自己去年德比就注意到希茨了，有希茨在的比赛总是不那么顺利。莱万笑了笑，又补充道当时是真没想过他们日后会有这样的交集。  
希茨看着被满足的omega已经恢复了理智，一副随时可以提起裤子走人的样子，心里涌起一点点连自己也快模糊的酸涩。  
其实他想说的是，他们在更早以前就有交集了，那时候希茨还在奥格斯堡做门将。多么俗套的故事，门将和前锋在球门前相遇了。莱万顶着一头银发，看上去很拽，但笑起来又很傻。  
那个时候，希茨觉得自己是有点喜欢莱万的吧。  
奈何刚转会到拜仁的那几年的莱万还在和罗伊斯拉扯不清，对旁人是从来不上心的。自然也不可能注意到那天坐在门前抱着球笑得…腼腆的希茨了。  
但好在希茨并不喜欢做苦情戏的男主，他确实对莱万有好感，不过没想过围着他转，这是他作为一个经济学出身的beta 的基本修养。他一直把这份偶然的心动放在心底，不提起也可以。直到那天，他在球场上发现了似乎正处于发情期的莱万，于是他想着或许自己可以帮助他——如果对方不介意的话。  
于是他故意去了拜仁球员会经过的那条通道，在那里他如愿以偿地看到了一个虚弱的莱万，拜仁9号不再是不可一世的超级前锋，他只是一个需要被慰藉的Omega 。那一刻他感觉自己是游到岸边的小美人鱼，遇到了那个需要被拯救的王子。


End file.
